


Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunk is the sweetest man you will ever meet. Shay is a sad soul with a troubled past. Hunk and his friends plan on turning Shay's world around for better than worse. Hunk slowly realizes he loves this girl. Will Shay be able to love Hunk too?~*I know this will be bad im sorry*





	Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but they will get better and longer

Shays POV

~

Shay lays in bed, staring at the ceiling fan slowly turning its blades.

Deep in thought she is dreading going back to school. Shay is defiantly not a social person.

She counts the days down to her eighteenth birthday. 

She breaths out "142 more days."

Sighing she get up. Her room is empty other than her, a bed, a small nightstand, a tall lamp, a dresser, and a mirror.

In the next room her father lay dead asleep with a liquor bottle dangling from his fingertips. She quietly moves to the bathroom trying not to wake him. Back in her room, she brushes her knotted hair. 

Grabbing her bag she slowly walks out into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and she left. Plugging in her headphones and she walks away from the place she calls home. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for my flop


End file.
